


A Little Less Sixteen Candles

by FanGirlAndProudOfIt



Series: Ordinary World [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, First Crush, Gen, M/M, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, Yuri is perplexed by this fact, Yurio discovers Yuuri's vindictive streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAndProudOfIt/pseuds/FanGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: Yuri thinks hiding in a closet is a good way to avoid the fact that everyone knows about his crush on Katsuki.Until Katsuki shows up, that is. Because of course he wants to talk about it.





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles

Yuri was humiliated. Completely, utterly humiliated. This was worse than the dance-off. Worse than Hot Springs On Ice. And now those things were so much worse because now everyone _knew_ . Everyone _had_ known. Even Victor. Even _Katsuki_. He groaned.

And now he was humiliating himself even more by hiding. In a fucking maintenance closet. He was going to fucking murder Georgi. If he ever left this closet. Which he probably wouldn’t. He was perfectly willing to die here.

Then the door opened. And Yuri wanted to sink into the floor and disappear because there was Katsuki, all kind smiles and quiet fucking sincerity.

“Oh my god are you _serious_ right now?!” He wanted to die. Right here and right now. And then haunt Georgi for the rest of his sad, lonely, miserable existence. Which would be a short one because Yuri was going to _murder him_.

Katsuki simply shrugged, looking almost guilty. “Want me to send in Mila? Or Victor?”

Yuri pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, willing himself to Not Fucking Cry, and watching the stars behind his eyelids.

“Whatever. Just.... let’s just get this over with.”

He heard the door close, but no retreating footsteps.

“Get it over with?”

Fuck he hadn’t left. They actually had to do this now, and Yuri was fucking miserable.

“You know! You say you don’t like me like that, don’t see me like that, I’m way too young for you, you’re with someone else, I should forgive Georgi he was drunk he didn’t mean it, and I’ll just say I know to everything until you leave.” _Because none of it changes anything_ , he wanted to say, but didn’t.

Katsuki’s footsteps came closer until they stopped, and he felt him sit down next to him. Fucking hell. Why couldn’t he just leave him here to wallow and attempt to regain his dignity? He wrapped his arms around his legs and plopped his forehead onto his knees.

“I wasn’t going to tell you to forgive Georgi.”

“Huh?” Yuri took a chance and looked over at Katsuki. He wasn’t looking at him. But he definitely looked... kind of pissed off.

“I’m not going to tell you to forgive Georgi. What he did last night was fucked up. I don't care if he was drunk, you don't just do that to someone.”

Yuri had never seen Katsuki angry before. At least... not like this. And to his utter horror and mortification, he realized he looked hot. Really hot. Fuck. He plopped his forehead back onto his knees so Katsuki couldn’t see him tear up. Not that he wouldn’t know anyway, fucking Katsuki.

“Was it really that obvious?” he asked, his voice infuriatingly small.

Yuri didn’t need to see to know Katsuki was scratching the back of his neck with that stupid cute nervous smile.

“Well... honestly, I didn’t have any idea until Victor told me. And he thought I already knew. Don’t worry, I made him pay for that.” Katsuki sighed. “But, yeah. After that, things... made a lot more sense.”

Yuri choked back a sob. “Fuck...”

Katsuki chanced a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri couldn’t even bring himself to brush him away.

“Hey. Yura, you’re sixteen. I know that sounds... mean, but teenagers aren’t really built for subtlety. I can only imagine what Victor must have been like at your age. He’s pushing thirty and has all the subtlety of a strobelight.”

That got a laugh out of Yuri. Which he realized was exactly what Katsuki was hoping for. Yuri’s heart clenched in his chest. _Damn_ him.

“Why do you have to be so _nice_ about this?” he asked, hating himself for the crack in his voice. God, this guy couldn't even be an asshole while he broke his heart.

“Instead of being a jerk so you can get over it sooner?” Katsuki said wryly, but not unkindly. “Believe me, I get it. I’ve been there. But that won't help anything. It would just make you feel worse.”

Yuri felt a surge of rage hit his chest. “What do you mean you’ve been there?! Viktor's been all over you since you fucking met!”

“Viktor wasn't exactly my first crush, Yura,” Katsuki replied. “That title goes to Yuuko.”

Yuri had one of those moments where everything he knew about the world was called into question. “Wait... Yuuko?”

“Yes. Yuuko.”

Yuri blinked, finally looking over at Katsuki. “But... she’s...”

Katsuki grinned, the ass. “A she? Don't let Victor know how perplexed you were, or he’ll give you a lecture about bisexual validity.”

Shaking off that perspective shift (which honestly made some things make a lot more sense now), he found himself curious despite how humiliated he still felt.

“How did she... who told her?” he asked.

Katsuki sighed. “Nishigori.”

Yuri felt his mouth drop open. “What?!”

Katsuki nodded. “Yeah. He was fifteen, I was thirteen, and he thought he was being funny.”

“Bet Yuuko loved that.”

Katsuki’s smile was oddly vindictive. “Oh yeah, Yuuko was furious. She gave him the silent treatment longer than I did.” He chuckled, a little coldly. “I lasted a month, but she went as far as two.”

“Yeesh,” Yuri breathed. But honestly, he could definitely see Yuuko doing that. Teaching someone a lesson by being angry longer than the person they hurt.

“I mean, I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson as soon as he saw the look on my face,” Katsuki continued. “But as far as Yuuko and I were concerned, he deserved what he got. He almost lost his chance with her over that.”

“So... she was... was she weird about it?” Yuri asked.

“Not at all,” Katsuki said, catching his meaning immediately. “She came after me when I ran off to hide. We talked for awhile. Said she was flattered, but she didn't like me like that. Looking back, I kind of wish she’d waited for me to process what happened before she ran after me. That's why I waited to talk to you.”

Yuri felt the knot in his chest move to his throat, but he swallowed it down. “So is _this_ where you tell me you're too old for me and all that shit?”

Katsuki’s smile turned sad.

“Look... I don't want to say all that, because you already know. It won't make you feel any better. It’ll just make you feel worse.” Yuri sniffled (god _dammit_ ), which only served to prove Katsuki’s point. “But I do want you to know something. Just because I don't have those feelings for you doesn't mean I don't care. I do care about you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Okay? You’re a sweet kid when you really want to be, and you’re passionate in ways that not a lot of people are. You're immensely talented, and your performance managed to keep me from retiring. Not just because you won, but because I wanted to keep competing with you.”

Yuri didn’t know how his stupid heart could break and simultaneously mend, but his heart seemed to be in a fucking death spiral of conflicting emotions that finally got the best of him. The tears fell.

“And here's another thing. Just because I don't return your feelings doesn't mean no one ever will, okay? Because someone will. You demand attention, and someone will gravitate towards it. Don't let anything or anyone make you think you're unlovable, okay?”

How did he always know? How did he always know exactly what Yuri was feeling and what he needed to hear? He hated it about him, but it was also why he liked him so much. Fucking feelings...

Yuri kept crying, but honestly he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He couldn’t exactly be more embarrassed. Out of sheer instinct, he leaned towards Katsuki, who immediately got close enough to put an arm around him and let Yuri cry into his shoulder.

It was stupid. His crush knew about the crush and was still letting him cry about it while leaning into him. This wasn't how these things went. He was supposed to awkwardly reject him and then forget about it. He wasn’t supposed to make an effort to make Yuri feel better. But here he was. And if he was being honest, he’d say he wasn’t even all that surprised.

The tears finally subsided and Yuri pulled his head up from Katsuki’s shoulder.

“So... You’re not going to make me forgive Georgi?”

Katsuki actually scoffed. “Are you kidding? No way in hell. I give Nishigori a pass because he was a teenager at the time, but Georgi is a grown-ass man. I don't care how drunk he was or how good his intentions were. Like I said, you don’t do that to someone.”

Yuri shifted so he could look at him more easily. That (stupidly attractive) angry look from earlier was back. He... really wasn’t sure what to do with this.

“So... what do you want me to do?”

“What do you want to do?”

Yuri wasn’t sure if this was some kind of test, but judging by the little smirk on Katsuki’s lips (stop looking at his mouth what the fuck), it probably wasn’t what he thought it was.

He decided to just be honest. “I want to give him hell.”

“Want any help with that?” Katsuki asked. There was a glint in his eye that was almost evil.

“Seriously?”

“I’m not as nice as everyone seems to think,” Katsuki said, dryly. “Georgi actually begged me to come after you and get you to forgive him. I said yes, and here I am. I’m pretty sure I heard Victor laughing at him while I walked away.”

That day, Yuri Plisetsky learned that Yuuri Katsuki had two modes; the nicest guy in the world, and cold-ass motherfucker. Which... honestly did not help him get over his crush any faster.

Fucking Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could also be named Stupid Sexy Katsuki. tbh the entire damn show could be renamed Stupid Sexy Katsuki.
> 
> For those of you who are curious as to what exactly happened, basically the Russian skating team was at a party, and the lovebirds were cuddling on the couch, and a very very drunk Georgi yelled "HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO INSENSITIVE WHEN POOR YURA IS HERE TO SEE!!" and Mila got Yuri (who was absolutely frozen with how mortified he was) out of there before she could kill Georgi herself. This takes place the next day where Yuri is too embarrassed to face anyone. Yeaaaaaah, Georgi pays for this for a long time. Though even he admits he deserved it.
> 
> I always really like putting Yuuri in kind of a mentor role, especially for Yuri.
> 
> I had a few crushes revealed when I was young. That shit's absolutely humiliating. I channeled a lot of that into this one.
> 
> Y'all know the drill. Kudos, comments (much appreciated), whatever you like.
> 
> Also, my friend vampiremiw wrote a follow up to this called A Little More Touch Me, if any of you are interested!


End file.
